As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, many information handling systems have stands to support a flat panel monitor. Some monitor stands have counterweight balances that are tuned to accommodate a very narrow variation of monitor panel sizes. The counterweight balances allow a user to slide the monitor up and down on its stand to customize the viewing height. The counterweight balances then hold the monitor in the fixed location chosen by the user.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.